Carrying devices such as luggage, purses, backpacks, and the like, have been used for a number of years for containing and carrying articles for use by persons. For example, persons attending school often carry books, papers, and supplies in backpacks or book satchels. Personal articles likewise are frequently carried in purses or handbags. These personal articles include a wide range of items, writing instruments, and more.
In addition to the utilitarian functions, carriers also have an ornamental and fashion function. Purses, handbags, pocket books, and backpacks, and the like are available in a wide range of shapes, colors, and sizes. Often one type of carrier is suitable for one occasion and not for others. For example, purses are available in a variety of styles and sizes which are deemed appropriate for one occasion but not for another. A small hand-held clasp bag, narrow in width, is typically appropriate for evening dress occasions, whereas a pocketbook having a short strap handle is considered more appropriate for ordinary daily use. A larger handbag with a longer strap may be particularly useful for shopping occasions. It is not unusual for fashion wardrobes to include a number of different purses of various sizes, shapes, and styles for use depending on the particular occasion.
While a particular carrier used on an occasion may differ from an earlier occasion, the articles contained within these carriers is typically the same. The carrier will contain a wallet for money and credit cards, identification, keys, and other personal articles particular to the individual. The carriers accordingly enclose a wide range of articles. When changing from one carrier to another, the transfer of articles from the previous carrier to the next carrier is a somewhat time consuming activity involving searches of the former carrier, identification of articles to transfer to a subsequent carrier, and transferring of the articles. Often most, if not all, of the articles are transferred from the former carrier to the subsequent carrier.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system of carriers for facilitating the transfer of articles between carriers. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.